


Special Talent

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is very soft, wooseok really needs a hug, wooyu, yuto is there to provide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Wooseok is grumpy and upset for some reason. It is upon Yuto to find out what had happened and return Wooseok's smile back on his face.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Special Talent

‘Ugh,’ Wooseok groaned and kicked off his shoes in the hallway. He angrily stomped into the living room where Hongseok, Changgu and Yuto were watching TV. Maybe deep inside Wooseok thought he gave off menacing and intimidating vibes when he was angry but in reality he looked like a very upset kid whose balloon has popped. After throwing a glance at the “buff trio” on the couch Wooseok crossed his arms and headed to his room.

Changgu and Hongseok exchanged confused glances and in unison turned to Yuto; clearly, whatever they were watching wasn’t so interesting after all. Though Yuto did his best to keep a nonchalant demeanor and appear as captivated by the show as possible. Unfortunately, the usually never-ending show suddenly decided to end. Keeping his eyes on Yuto Changgu turned off the TV. The entire room went silent, you could only hear the monotonous humming of the fridge and muffled car noises coming from the outside. Yuto kept staring at the blank screen using all his might to ignore the drilling stares of his hyungs. The boy was strong but the men were stronger.

‘Okay-okay, I’ll go check up on him,’ Yuto put his hands up in surrender, got up from the couch and followed Wooseok. Still confused Hongseok and Changgu decided to stay and see what would happen.

\---

Yuto reached the maknae’s room and of course the door was closed shut. With a heavy sigh Yuto knocked three times and started slowly opening the door giving Wooseok time to prepare for what was coming, though in this situation it was Yuto who needed this precious time. You see, Adachi Yuto was a very kind and sympathetic person but he was lacking in the “give someone an emotional speech to lift their mood and make things better” department. It’s not that he couldn’t relate to people’s problems; no, on the contrary, sometimes he related way too much but he was a man of a few but meaningful words which made him appear a little bit dense. When solacing someone he wanted to provide some kind of solution, he wanted to give practical advice and when he failed to do so he felt really-really bad. That is why Yuto avoided such talks and situation like plague. But it was Wooseok’s well-being that was on the line so as a great friend or maybe something more Yuto was ready to do anything. 

Upon opening the door he saw Wooseok sprawled on the bed, face buried in the pillow. There were no sniffling noises so it was safe to assume that the boy wasn’t crying. Good, Yuto can do that. He quietly walked to the bed and cautiously sat on the edge of it. 

‘Seok-a-ah,’ he began. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ Wooseok snapped. Someone was clearly pissed.

‘Seok-a-a-ah,’ Yuto started lightly shaking his leg. ‘What’s wrong.’

‘Nothing.’

Well, never underestimate Adachi Yuto as he has a very special talent up his sleeve. He slowly stoop up, turned to Wooseok and plumped right on top of him, engulfing his angry baby best friend in a bear hug.

‘Seok-a-a-a-a-ah. What’s wrong?’

‘I…can’t…bre- breath,’ was all he managed to hear.

‘If I let you go will you tell me what’s wrong?’ Yuto asked quietly.

‘No.’

‘Well,’ suddenly Yuto began to tickle him.

Wooseok that wasn’t expecting such betrayal shirked in a non-human voice and started wiggling as a snake in an attempt to throw Yuto off of him but in vain; should you remember Yuto was a part of a “buff trio” for a reason.

‘Oka-a-ay, I will. I will!’

‘Good,’ Yuto smiled looking like a very proud cat, he then returned to his previous position on the side of the bed. ‘So, I’m listening.’

Wooseok with his face still buried in the pillow began his rant:

‘Well, todatghiuerhg not myhfufhhgb and that Ifkbvirwbfv. I mean, fkjhvbryvrhbut the jfhgas jflо and I’mjdkhfhrghf. Come on, fjefауfjwjpqoidjwm. That’s ith,’ to top it off he kicked the bed. Told ya, an overgrown baby.

‘Seok-ah, you do realise I heard practically nothing because you covered your mouth with the pillow?’ Yuto carefully caressed his calves trying to calm the boy down a bit.

‘Ugh,’ he groaned in annoyance and turned his head to the side so that he could speak freely but decided to stare at the door instead of looking at Yuto. His right cheek was squished by the pillow and again Yuto was trying to do his best not to drop some uwus.

‘Today is just,’ Wooseok started again, ‘not my day. I woke up late, the milk had gone bad and I didn’t notice that until after I poured it into the bowl with the last serving of cereal. I couldn’t concentrate in the studio, it was too hot, then too cold, then the computer lagged. Even my clothes were against me, I felt so itchy and uncomfortable for some reason, you know? I decided to take a breather and went to the park. I bought a hot dog and there were so many condiments that they started spilling from the other side and again I failed to notice that so my new look was ruined by some cheap ketchup. I went to the washroom to get it off my jeans but someone had used steaming hot water and then turned the tap to the middle position, I obviously didn’t know about it and burnt my hand. It still hurts, by the way,’ he showed Yuto his slightly red hand. ‘And then…and then I got scared by falling leaves multiple time! They fell right in front of me! I thought those were…actually, I have no idea what I thought. I was just startled. I went home because it seems like the entire world is out to get me. I decided to use the stairs because I didn’t want to risk getting stuck in the elevator but I tripped on something and fell. And now my knee hurts and I’m so angry and sad and…just tired,’ Yuto saw tears pooling in the younger’s eyes, his heart clenched.

‘Seok-ah,’ Yuto moved closer to the boy’s head and started stroking it. ‘I feel so bad for you but you do know that everything will be fine, do you? No one is actually out to get you, it’s just a very very unfortunate day. But now you are home and you are safe. Everything will get better. What do you want me to do?’ He asked softly.

‘Hug me,’ Wooseok answered in a tiny voice.

‘What? I couldn’t quite hear you.’

Wooseok hid his face in the pillow again and said louder:

‘Hug me.’

Yuto beamed. He was happy to oblige.

‘Okay! But please make some room for me or I’ll fall off this bed in no time.’

Wooseok immediately moved closer to the wall leaving Yuto some space to lie on. After engulfing the younger in another (this time normal) hug Yuto whispered:

‘Do you want me to look at your knee? I’ll make sure it doesn’t sting too much when I clean it.’

With puppy eyes Wooseok nodded.

‘Do you want me to make some hot chocolate with marshmallows? I’ll make sure you won’t burn your tongue.’

‘Yes, please,’ another tiny reply.

‘Do you want me to kiss you?’ In a voice barely above whisper.

Wooseok blushed and nodded again.

Yuto smiled and leaned forward. Wooseok closed his eyes in anticipation. 

A soft kiss on the forehead. _‘To take your worries away.’_ A soft kiss on the left cheek. _‘To make you smile.’_ A soft kiss on the right cheek. _‘To make everything a bit easier for you.’_ A soft and loving kiss on the lips.

_‘To tell you that it’s you and me against the whole world'._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~
> 
> please stay safe and take good care of yourself and the people/animals/objects that are important to you.
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
